Let Me Go
by goku fanatic1
Summary: He moved away a year ago leaving her heartbroken. Now he's back, whay will happen? What all has happened? Is she the same girl he once knew and loved? Highschool fic. GCC [DISCONTINUED]
1. Goku's back!

**Hi! It's me with one of my many new stories I happen to be working on! Hope you like! Oh, and if you want you can check out my crossover, Nothing Bout Love Makes Sense. It has all normal pairings of course. I'd really appreciate it! Anyway on with the story.**

**Let Me Go**

**Tuesday August 23**

A young man walked into the school. He had midnight black hair that spiked in every direction and inky eyes. He was muscular and tall. He looked at his schedule.

"Math first hour, that sucks," he stated.

He walked to his locker and grabbed his things.

"This place hasn't changed any," the young man stated.

He walked into room 704. He looked frantically around the room and grinned when he saw a young man. This one had black hair that spiked up like a candle flame and he had coal eyes. He was shorter but still muscular.

The taller boy walked up to the shorter one. The shorter one had his back turned.

"Hey Vegeta," the taller boy said.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Kakarot?" he questioned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I prefer Goku," the taller one stated.

Vegeta smirked. "What are you doing here? You've only been gone a year," he asked.

"Did you miss me?" Goku asked.

"Not a bit. What happened? I thought you moved to New York," Vegeta questioned.

Goku nodded. "I did but I couldn't stay away from L.A. long. My dad got transferred back here," Goku answered.

"Damn, I thought you were out of my hair for good," Vegeta said.

Goku grinned. "Nope, you're stuck with me till the end of time," he joked.

Vegeta's face turned to one of fake horror. "Kill me now," he mumbled.

_**Bring!**_

Goku and Vegeta sat in seats beside each other.

Their teacher walked in. He was a middle-aged man with brown hair and a big bald spot on his head.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Hines," he stated writing his name on the board.

Goku sighed. He hated math.

_**After class**_

Vegeta and Goku walked out of class.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "What's your next class?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at his schedule. "P.E." he answered.

Goku looked at his schedule. "I have…Home Economics! I didn't sign up for that," he exclaimed.

Vegeta snickered. A young woman walked up. She had gorgeous sky blue hair and cerulean eyes. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hey Veggie Bear," she said.

"Eww…Bulma not when I'm around," Goku said.

Bulma turned to look at Goku. Her eyes widened. "Goku?"

Goku grinned. "The one and only," he stated.

Bulma smiled. "Oh my Kami, when…how?" she asked.

"His dad got transferred back here. Isn't that unfortunate? Why is Kami punishing me?" Vegeta asked himself.

"Well, glad you're back," Bulma stated. She waved as Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed down the hall.

Goku walked to room 805. He sighed. His heart then soared as he spotted a young woman who had beautiful black hair and ebony eyes. She was sitting by a girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and fridgy blue eyes. Goku walked over to them nervously.

The blonde was the first to spot him and she gasped and tapped the other girl's shoulder. The raven-haired girl looked up at Goku. "Oh my…" she said breathless.

"Hey Eighteen," Goku waved to the blonde then turned to the raven-haired girl, "hey…Chi-Chi."

Eighteen sat up from her seat smiling. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just yesterday. My dad got taken back here so here I am," Goku stated grinning.

"It was a tough year without you. It was so quite it became eerie," Eighteen stated.

Goku chuckled and turned his head to Chi-Chi. "How have you been?" he asked in a low voice.

"G…g..reat, you?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Okay," Goku replied.

Eighteen looked at them and frowned. This was definitely an uncomfortable situation for Goku and Chi-Chi. Especially since Goku was now back in town. _'Will they start it off again,' _Eighteen wondered.

Goku cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to go find a seat," he said turning to leave.

"Wait…you can sit at our table. We have room for two more," Eighteen said.

Goku turned around. He bit his bottom lip.

"Oh come on, we don't have cooties," Eighteen urged.

Goku nodded slowly and sat in front of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked down at her notebook and Goku looked out the window that was next to them.

Eighteen sighed. _'Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to need B's help with this,'_ she thought. She looked at Chi-Chi and frowned. It had been a tough year for Chi-Chi since her and Goku broke up because he had to move.

Chi-Chi looked at her notebook. Those memories were too fresh. She should have reacted better. She had been selfish…

_**Last October**_

"What do you mean moving!" Chi-Chi exclaimed getting out of her seat. They were all at their lunch table when Goku had told them he was going to New York.

Goku looked down at his food. "It's not like I want to sweetness, I have to," he said.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He nodded.

Bulma sat up. "Me and Veggie Bear are going to go now," she said as Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed off.

Eighteen looked at her boyfriend. He was bald and was short. His name was Krillin. He nodded and they left.

Chi-Chi looked at her leaving friends then to her boyfriend. She sat back down next to Goku. "How can you do this to me? How can you do this to US," Chi-Chi asked in a pained tone.

Goku looked sadly at Chi-Chi. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"YOU'RE LEAVING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU'RE SORRY?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"If there was anyway out of this I wouldn't go you know that," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi glared at him and felt hot tears swell in her eyelids. "Do I?" she asked.

"Chi-Chi you should know that I lov…" Goku was cut off.

"That's where you're wrong! I don't know Goku! I don't know anything anymore! I hope you have a good life in New York. GOODBYE!" Chi-Chi bellowed and ran out of the cafeteria.

Goku sighed and two tears ran down his cheeks.

**_End of flashback_**

Chi-Chi sighed. She had never forgiven herself for acting in such a way.

_**Bring!**_

A brunette woman walked in.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Homebake," she stated.

Goku was completely in his own world while Ms. Homebake told them the class rules. He was thinking of when he had to leave.

_**Last October (the morning after the last flashback)**_

Goku sat on the floor of his bedroom. Everything else had been packed away. _'I have to call her'_ he thought getting up and grabbing his cell phone. He dialed one on speed dial. _'Come on pick up, please,' _Goku thought. His hopes fell when he heard the answer machine. "Hey, it's Chi-Chi, I'm not around to pick up my phone at the moment so leave a message after the beep," it said. **_Beep!_**

Goku sighed. "Chi-Chi, it's me. Listen I know you're upset but I feel the same way you do. I don't want us to end like this. So, if you want to say goodbye, I'm going to New York tomorrow, come to the park where we had our first date. If you don't remember it's called Hollywood Walkway. I'll be waiting until 10:00 tonight. So, please come. I really need you right now. So please, just come. That's all I ask of you. Weather you come to say goodbye or yell in my face please come. Chi-Chi I'm desperate. I hate this as much as you do. I don't want to go I belong here with you. I'll be waiting for you. And if you choose to not come, just know that I love you and you're the one that I will always miss," Goku stated before hanging up the phone. He walked out of his door. His father was packing more things. His father's name was Bardock and he looked exactly like Goku only Bardock had darker skin and a scar on his left cheek.

"Dad, I'm going out, I'll be back around ten," Goku stated.

Bardock looked at him. "Where are you going son?" he asked.

"To say goodbye to Chi-Chi, if she shows up. You really ruined everything, you know?" Goku stated.

"Listen son, this is the best thing for us. Besides there are plenty fish in the sea," Bardock said.

"Really? I thought there was just one special person for everybody. You expect me to move on?" Goku asked.

"Well yeah. You're young yet," Bardock answered.

"You never moved on," Goku stated referring to his mother. She had died during Goku's birth.

Bardock was silent.

Goku got into his car and headed to the park.

_**End of Flashback**_

Goku sighed.

Chi-Chi was also thinking of that day…

_**Chi-Chi's P.O.V. of the last flashback**_

Chi-Chi lay in bed with her face in her pillow. She heard the doorbell ring. She slowly walked downstairs and opened the door to let Bulma in.

"Bye Vegeta," Bulma said blowing Vegeta a kiss. She walked inside. "Hey, Chi,"

Chi-Chi's face was pale and her face was red from crying. "We'll talk in my room," Chi-Chi said as they walked up the stairs. When they got in the room they sat on Chi-Chi's bed.

"How was your lunch date?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Great. Vegeta can be sweet when he wants to. Well, in his Vegeta-like way," Bulma stated.

"Vegeta sweet? Now that's a new one," Chi-Chi said.

"You don't know him like I do. He has his own way of being kind. But enough about me, what are you going to do?" Bulma asked suddenly.

Chi-Chi let the tears flow from her eyes. "I don't know yet Bulma," she whispered.

"Well, whatever you decide we're here for you. Everything's going to be okay Chi," Bulma assured her friend.

"This is all happening so fast. One minute everything is wonderful now all this is happening. Goku's leaving, Bulma. What am I supposed to do without him?" Chi-Chi asked in a sad and hurt tone.

Bulma sighed. "I don't know, Chi," she stated.

"What would you do if you were in my situation?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Bulma thought for a moment. "I wouldn't let Vegeta leave. I'd somehow find a way. But I'm not in the situation, you are. What are you going to do about this? It's your decision Chi-Chi," she answered.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

Chi-Chi's cell phone rang. Chi-Chi grabbed it and looked at the Caller ID. She turned even paler. "It's him," she choked.

Bulma bit her fingernail. "Are you going to pick it up?" she asked.

Chi-Chi was hesitant and let it ring.

"Did he leave a message?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and listened to the recording,

"Chi-Chi, it's me. Listen I know you're upset but I feel the same way you do. I don't want us to end this way. So, if you want to say goodbye, I'm going to New York tomorrow, come to the park where we had our first date. If you don't remember it's called Hollywood Walkway. I'll be waiting until 10:00 tonight. So, please come. I really need you right now. So please, just come. That's all I ask of you. Weather you come to say goodbye or yell in my face please come. Chi-Chi, I'm desperate. I hate this as much as you do. I don't want to go I belong here with you. I'll be waiting for you. And if you choose to not come, just know that I love you and you're the one that I will always miss," she heard Goku's voice say.

Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip.

"What did he say?" Bulma asked.

"To meet him at Hollywood Walkway," Chi-Chi answered.

"Well, aren't you going?" Bulma asked.

_**End of Flashback**_

'_I waited for her but she didn't even bother to show up,' _Goku thought.

'_I should have gone,' _Chi-Chi thought.

Goku looked over at Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi looked up at him. They stared at each other for a second before moving their eyes again.

_**Bring!**_

They all got up and left the class. Goku looked at his schedule. He smiled. "P.E., my best subject," he stated. He walked to the gym.

He saw a bald guy with his back turned. Goku sneaked up to the guy and pushed him. "Watch where you're going shorty," Goku said.

The guy turned around. "Goku?" he questioned.

"Hey, Krillin," Goku said.

Krillin smiled. "Dude, what are you doin' here?" he asked.

"I moved back," Goku replied.

Krillin nodded. "That's tight," he said.

"So, you and Eighteen still at it? I know Bulma and Vegeta are," Goku questioned.

Krillin smiled. "Yeah, man. She's the best girl out there," Krillin answered.

_**Bring!**_

_**After P.E.**_

Goku and Krillin walked out of the gym.

"Later, G," Krillin said walking to his next class.

"Later," Goku said. He looked at his schedule. English.

He walked to the class in room 124. Goku looked around the room. Bulma was there. Goku gulped…so was Chi-Chi.

Bulma spotted him and waved for him to come over. Goku smiled weakly and walked over.

"Look who it is, Chi," Bulma said pointing to Goku.

"Yeah, I know," Chi-Chi mumbled.

"We have second hour together," Goku stated uneasily.

"And you two aren't already at it?" Bulma questioned.

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma while Goku stayed silent.

"What? Can't a girl ask a question?" Bulma asked.

"No," Chi-Chi replied.

"Fine, be that way," Bulma pouted.

_**After that hour (lunch in the cafeteria)**_

Krillin, Eighteen, Vegeta, and the green man with pointy ears called Piccolo were already sitting there.

Bulma looked at Goku. "You're sitting with us right?" she asked.

Goku looked at her and shrugged. "Am I welcome?" he asked glancing at Chi-Chi.

"Of course, right Chi-Chi?" Bulma inquired.

Chi-Chi turned to look at them. "Sure," she said.

They all sat down.

Bulma gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek. "Hey Veggie Bear," she said.

Vegeta returned her kiss on the lips.

"Not in front of us if you don't mind," Piccolo stated.

"Whatev Piccolo, you're just jealous," Bulma said.

"Far from it. Never in my life will I want to kiss Vegeta," Piccolo stated.

"Like I'd ever want to kiss you," Vegeta grimaced.

"The thought gives me nightmares," Krillin shuddered.

"I think I lost my appetite," Bulma stated.

Eighteen nodded. "That's gross," she said.

"That's why I said I'd never do it," Piccolo said.

"Anyway, to get off the subject, are we still on for our Saturday night campout. It's at my house this week," Krillin said.

"You still have those things?" Goku questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Duh dude, we have been having those since 2nd grade," Krillin answered.

Goku grinned. "Good times," he stated.

"Of course we'll be there Krillin," Bulma said.

Vegeta groaned. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," Bulma replied. "Otherwise you can count me out this Friday."

Vegeta mumbled.

"I can't come," Chi-Chi said.

"Work again, Chi? You really some vacation," Eighteen said.

Krillin looked at Eighteen. "You know she has to…." He cut himself off.

Goku looked from Krillin to the rest of his friends. He shrugged it off.

"So Goku, you're comin' right?" Krillin then questioned.

Goku blinked. "I suppose," he answered.

"Good. It'll kinda be like the good ol' days only Chi needs to get some time off so she can join us," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi looked at her and sighed. "I'll try to get next Friday off but I ain't making any promises," she said.

"What kind of work do you do?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "I work at Wet Seal down at the mall," she replied.

Goku nodded. At least she was responding to him. It wasn't the same as it used to be but it was a start….

That's it for this chapter!

_I know. I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I can't help it. This story kept lingering in my head. I'm kinda stuck on Isn't It Strange. Locked Up should have another chapter soon. My head is full of new ideas. So far I've started 15 more stories. I know that I shouldn't but I can't help it. I want you guys to tell me what you think about some of the ideas I have. _

**_Changing For the One You Love: It's a high school fic about how some people change for the one they like. Basically Bulma changes from an uptight straight A student to smoking and doing stuff like that to get Veg. While Goku changes from an on the edge guy to a caring loving person for Chi-Chi. But eventually they're all going to have to change. Will go under Goku and Chi-Chi and will be rated M._**

**_Genie in a Bottle: Okay Vegeta and Bulma are betrothed to each other. They certainly do not like this idea. And their friend Kakarot wants to help them like each other better. One day he finds this lamp and when he rubs it he gets himself a genie named Chi-Chi. What will Kakarot's three wishes be? Under Goku and Chi-Chi rated T now._**

**_My Heart Will Go On:_** **_This one is based on the movie Titanic. It has its twists. If you know Titanic you know basically what this will be about. Another Goku and Chi-Chi rated M. Coming out in a few months._**

**_The Virginity Club: hehehehe. It's senior year and there is a scholarship to compete for. It allows you basically to go to any school you want, but there's a glitch. In order to qualify you have to be 'pure.' So in order to remain pure Chi-Chi, Bulma, Launch, and Eighteen start a club to help people remain virgins. Will they be able to get through the year without doing it? Based on a book I read. Don't worry the guys are in there too of course, they just aren't part of the club because they don't need the scholarships. But the girls certainly have a hard time remaining 'pure' when they are around. Under Goku and Chi-Chi rated T. Coming soon._**

**_Rules Are Meant To Be Broken: It takes place on Vegeta-sei. The law clearly states that it's wrong to have feelings for a slave. But this doesn't stop one Saiyan (Kakarot) But when her (Chi-Chi) life is at risk what will he do. I'll tell you what he does, he saves her by sending her away. It's been four years since then. A blue haired slave (Bulma) comes and has a BIG mouth. She knows Kakarot's dirty little secret. Will she spill the beans? And what about the prince (Vegeta)? Can he survive her mouth and her very bad cooking or will he perish? Bulma bugs Kakarot saying she wants to see her friend. Kakarot finally let's her see Chi-Chi. But when Bulma comes back she has a surprise. Will beUnder Goku and Chi-Chi rated M. _**

_That's just a few of them._

_**Please Review!**_

_goku fanatic1_


	2. What are they not telling me?

**Let Me Go ch. 2**

Afiong Bassey: Thanks for the reviews, all four of them! Here's an update for you! Oh and you'll see why Chi-Chi is kinda ignoring Goku soon! I know it's not his fault, but there's a reason she's distant!

Gosha: Thanks for the review, much appreciated! Thanks for the advice! Oh, and I put up The Virginity Club! Check it out if you want!

Kinoha: Thanks for reviewing, I'm really honored! Hope to hear from you again! I'll put up the slavefic soon, it just needs a few minor adjustments! You'll see why Chi-Chi is distant and ignoring toward Goku soon enough, in the next few chapters!

Fifth hour

Goku walked into his social studies room. There he spotted Piccolo and Vegeta. He grinned and walked up to them while they were in the middle of a conversation.

"She didn't ever tell him," he heard Piccolo say.

"Maybe she thinks it isn't any of his business. It's not our business what she does Namek," Vegeta then said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Goku asked.

Vegeta and Piccolo turned to face him.

"No we were just talking about this girl who got assaulted and never told her boyfriend. Then she dumped him and the poor guy doesn't know why," Piccolo answered.

Goku blinked. "Oh…but how do you know that happened?" he questioned.

"Eighteen told us. She's the girl's friend," Piccolo replied.

"Oh,"

"Goku, you know Maron right?" Piccolo asked changing the subject.

Goku nodded. "Porcelain hair, kinda…um how do I put this nicely…a blonde for lack of better word," he said.

"Yeah her, she and Seventeen hooked up during the summer," Piccolo stated.

"Really? And how does Eighteen feel about that?" Goku questioned.

"She has a hard time putting up with her to say in the least," Piccolo chuckled.

"Wow. I didn't know that they'd ever be a pair," Goku said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

Goku looked at him. "What did you say, Vegeta?" he asked.

"Nothing, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped.

"I could have sworn you said something," Goku stated.

"Well I didn't" Vegeta said.

"Must be hearing things. Happens to me all the time," Piccolo stated.

The tardy bell rang and their teacher walked in. He was an old man. "Good afternoon class, I'm Mr. Harris," he said.

The next hour, Goku sat down in a seat in the science room. He watched as Krillin walked in. Krillin walked over to him.

"Hey man," he said sitting down in the seat to Goku's left.

"Hey, Krillin did I miss something?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean?" Krillin questioned.

"Are you guys not telling me something? It seemed so at lunch," Goku explained.

"Listen Goku…let's just say a lot of things have happened," Krillin whispered.

"What kind of things?" Goku asked.

Krillin was silent.

"I don't get it, Krillin. You've always been able to tell me anything," Goku said. The bell rang but they paid no heed to their teacher.

Krillin finally spoke. "It's not my right to say. But we all have our secrets, Goku. Some we keep from each other, that's all," he stated.

"I know that, but aren't there also secrets you tell friends you trust. Don't you trust me Krillin?" Goku asked.

Krillin hesitated. "Yeah, I trust you…it's just. It's complicated okay? There are a bunch of things you don't know. You need to figure them out. Don't go up and just ask them 'what's your secret' let them come to you," Krillin told him.

Goku nodded. "Do you have a secret, Krillin?" he questioned.

Krillin smiled. "Maybe," he replied. "Hey look who it is."

Goku darted his eyes into the direction Krillin was looking. There was Chi-Chi sitting at her desk listening contently to the teacher.

"You need to talk to her. I mean, if you guys can't make it work, what hope does me and Eighteen have? You guys not together is just weird. It's always been 'Goku and Chi-Chi most likely to get married and have two kids with loads of cash'. What happened to that?" Krillin questioned.

"I moved away, that's what happened. There's also the fact of what we were just talking about. Secrets. Does she have a secret you know of and I don't?" Goku asked his friend.

Krillin's face fell. "It isn't pretty dude," he replied

"Krillin, what is it? What is it? What is she hiding?" Goku asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that she got herself in a pickle shortly after you left. We saved her, though. But still," Krillin answered.

"What kind of trouble? Krillin I'm begging you. I need to know. Who else is hiding things? What all happened?" Goku questioned.

"All of us have secrets, just now all are out in the open. You missed a lot, Goku. Now I know why they say this is the time of your life where your life changes dramatically," Krillin answered. "I mean, don't you have a big secret know one else knows of?"

"Well…actually I do, but Vegeta would slaughter me if I told you or anybody else for that matter. So I guess I understand secrecy but still I'm going to solve this mystery," Goku stated.

"You have a secret? Tell me, come on we're best friends," Krillin said.

"Now what happened to 'all of us have secrets, just now all are out in the open'?" Goku asked him.

"That was before I knew you had a secret. Come on, please," Krillin begged.

"Nope. I'm not telling you. You wouldn't tell me so ha right back at ya," Goku said.

"That's so not cool dude," Krillin pouted.

"Well maybe I've lost my cool," Goku said. His eyes wondered back to Chi-Chi.

Krillin noticed his gaze. "You still love her don't you?" Krillin asked in a soft tone.

Goku nodded and grinned still watching Chi-Chi. "I always will," he proclaimed.

Krillin shook his head. "It just ain't right seeing you guys apart. It's just…eerie. You have to get back together," he stated.

Goku frowned. "It isn't that simple. You can't just drop everything and then pick it all back up the next year. I wish things were that simple, but it's not. Besides, it doesn't like she really needs me or even wants me back," Goku stated whispering the last part.

"She needs you now more than ever Goku. If you only knew," Krillin muttered so low that Goku did not hear him say this.

"I miss her," Goku whispered. "It saddens me that I can't hold her close and tell her how much I care for her. It really hurts me. More than I've ever been hurt."

After school was over, Goku and Krillin walked out of the building. They spotted Vegeta, Bulma, and Eighteen over at the side of the building. It seemed as though Vegeta and Bulma were making out with Bulma pinned against the wall when Eighteen totally grossed out and turned her head from her engrossed friends. Goku and Krillin walked up to her.

" 'S up?" Krillin asked as Eighteen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Same same," she replied.

"Ugh, disgusting I thought I told them not around me," Piccolo said coming up from behind them.

"What do you have against kissing anyway, Piccolo?" Krillin questioned.

Piccolo shrugged. "I have nothing against it, it just makes me uncomfortable," he replied.

Goku looked around. He saw Chi-Chi getting into her car and driving away.

'Huh? That's odd,' Goku thought. He turned back to his friends. "Hey guys. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Chi-Chi live downtown? She just headed north," Goku asked.

"She's going to work," Eighteen answered.

"Oh. Why does she even work anyway? Her dad is filthy rich," Goku questioned.

"She's a very independent girl. I thought of all people, you would know that," Eighteen replied.

Goku grinned. "I know that. I was just wonderin' is all. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he stated adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Later man," Krillin implied.

"Where do you live these days anyway, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh? Oh I live on 356th Ave. between 21st and 31st," Goku remarked.

"Isn't that by Lakecreek Apartments?" Bulma recalled parting from Vegeta.

Goku nodded. "They're right across the street," Goku directed.

Bulma, Vegeta, Eighteen, Krillin, and Piccolo exchanged glances.

Goku caught this and Krillin's voice rang in his head 'You missed a lot, Goku'. _'I guess I did,' _Goku thought. "Umm…well I'll see you guys later I guess," he said and left.

When Goku arrived at his house, he walked through his front door dropping his backpack on the ground. He walked into the living room. The TV was blaring.

"Raditz turn that down!" Goku commanded his brother.

His brother was lying on the couch. He was nineteen where as Goku had just had his eighteenth birthday. Raditz had long black hair and the eyes to match. "Sure bro," he said turning it to mute. "How was your first day back?"

"Well it seemed just like the old days but I certainly missed something. Something big," Goku assumed.

"What makes you say that?" Raditz asked.

"I can tell. Besides Krillin even told me there are secrets. Raditz are you ever going to go to college. All you ever do is loaf around the house. You lazy ass," Goku snickered.

"College is for losers," Raditz commented.

"Then why aren't you there?" Goku asked teasingly.

"Ouch. That hurts bro. That hurts," Raditz said.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room," Goku stated about to leave.

But he stopped when Raditz asked, "How are things with Chi-Chi?"

Goku looked at him. "Well, let's just say it's going to take awhile," Goku answered and headed up the stairs to his room.

_**Meanwhile at Vegeta's place**_

Bulma and Vegeta were lying on Vegeta's bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey want to play Halo 2?" Bulma asked sitting up.

Vegeta sat up and looked at her questionably. "You…want to play…video games?" he asked slowly as if he had heard wrong.

Bulma nodded. "What? Are you afraid because you know I'm going to whip your sorry little ass?" she questioned smirking.

"Yeah right. You're on woman," Vegeta announced.

They sat down on a couple of black banana chairs on the floor. Bulma grabbed a controller while Vegeta turned on the game.

"Ready to lose Veggie Bear?" Bulma boasted.

Vegeta face her. "You wish woman," Vegeta said as he grabbed a controller.

"Vegeta, you know the trial is this Saturday right?" Bulma asked in a low tone her face full of sadness and fright.

Vegeta turned his gaze from the TV to Bulma.

"You're going to be there for me aren't you?" Bulma questioned him.

"Of course I'll be," Vegeta whispered. Bulma had hot tears in her eyes. "They're going to get him, B-babe. We'll never have to see his sorry ass again. Trust me," Vegeta continued.

Bulma's tears slid down her cheeks. Vegeta paused the game and took her into his embrace. Bulma laid her head down on Vegeta's chest and started to sob. "Shh…it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be all right now. I'm here, Bulma. I'll always be here for you," Vegeta vowed.

"Thank you for being here for me Vegeta," Bulma thanked.

"Always. I'm not going anywhere," Vegeta promised.

_**Later that night (Goku's dream-slash flashback A/N this is important)**_

It was freshman year. Goku walked down the hall heading to his third hour. He spotted a gorgeous girl gathering her things from her locker. Goku recognized her. She was in his third hour science class. She had ebony hair down her back. Her name was Chi-Chi Mau. Goku watched as a boy walked up to her. The boy had piercing green eyes with short brown hair. Goku strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Hi Luke," Chi-Chi said.

"Hello, Chi-Chi," stated the one called Luke. He handed her a white rose.

Chi-Chi took the rose and sighed. "Luke, how many times do I have to tell you this. You're just a friend to me. Just a friend, nothing more," Chi-Chi proclaimed.

"Well, you're more than just a friend to me. What's wrong with you? We are meant to be. Don't you see that?" Luke questioned.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No we're not," she remarked.

Luke laughed sinisterly. "I'll get you one way or another, Chi-Chi. Just you watch," Luke said walking off.

Chi-Chi shivered.

'_That guy's freaky,' _Goku thought as he walked up to Chi-Chi. "Hey,"

Chi-Chi looked at him. "Hi,"

"Want to walk to class with me?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that," she replied as they walked down the hall.

_**End of dream sequence**_

Goku's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and stretched his arms. He smiled at the fond memory but frowned when he thought of Luke. Luke wasn't a quitter. He always tried to tear Goku and Chi-Chi apart but he was always unsuccessful. The guy was creepy and seemed out of his mind. Then a thought came to Goku's head. What if he had coaxed Chi-Chi into dating him while Goku was gone. Goku shook the idea from his head. _'Chi-Chi would never fall for that guy's tricks,' _Goku thought. Then another thought entered his head. But what if he had caught Chi-Chi on the rebound? _'No. No matter how desperate she could have been she wouldn't date him._ _He's a physco maniac,' _Goku reassured himself. He got out of bed and got dressed in loose jeans and a red tee. It was time for another day of school and this time he'd try to get the others to spill. _'Vegeta would be easiest to get information out of,' _he decided and headed out the door.

When Goku walked into his first hour homeroom he walked up to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta," Goku chirped when he saw his friend.

"Kakarot," Vegeta greeted.

"So, Vegeta anything new happen when I was in NYC? Anything important?" Goku asked thinking this was the best way to get him to talk.

"No. Nothing of importance. Just the same old shit," Vegeta replied.

"Oh, really. Are you telling the truth?" Goku questioned his friend of many years.

"Yes now shut your big ass mouth," Vegeta demanded.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding something Vegeta Cornelius Felix Gage Apollo Dean Wilber Leonard Onji the fifteenth?" Goku coaxed knowing that would piss him off.

Vegeta clamped a hand over Goku's mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT call me that, EVER!" Vegeta threatened.

"Well, you're lying to me," Goku pouted.

"I am not," Vegeta started then he sighed, "Kakarot, you're going to have to find things out on your own. You're not going to get anything out of me. No matter how hard you try or threaten my pride. This is that important," Vegeta proclaimed.

Goku frowned. "Is it that serious?" he wondered.

"It is very serious. All of it. These things are not a laughing matter. I'm warning you now, you may be better off NOT knowing," Vegeta stated in a serious yet sad tone.

"How could I be better off not knowing these things Vegeta?" Goku asked.

But Vegeta did not reply for the bell had rung to start class.

Then second hour came. When he walked into the room Goku gulped. There she was. He sat down in his seat. He took a deep breath. '_Today you are going to talk to her. Act like nothing's changed. No bad idea. Act like before you asked her out. Yeah that should work. Here it goes' _he told himself. "Hey Chi-Chi," he managed to say.

Chi-Chi looked up at him. "Hi,"

'_Just be honest,' _"Anything happen when I was gone?" he asked

"Yeah," was her reply.

'_Well that was easy,' _"Really? Like what?" he asked her.

"Stuff…I don't really want to talk about it… sorry," Chi-Chi replied.

"Will you ever want to talk about it? 'Cause I'm here for you of you ever need someone to talk to. I'm a good listener," Goku assured her.

"Thanks," Chi-Chi said with a small smile.

"You know I missed you a lot," Goku stated smiling.

"I mis…" she was cut short when Eighteen came up and sat by them.

"Great morning isn't it?" Eighteen asked.

'_Damn it. Curse you Eighteen,' _"Sure is," Goku said through clenched teeth.

Luck apparently wasn't on Goku's side because then the bell rang. Goku looked over at Chi-Chi. _'What is the secret? What could she possibly not want to tell me?' _Goku wondered.

Second hour dragged on and when third hour actually came Goku walked up to Krillin and sighed. "I hate this," Goku told Krillin.

Krillin looked at him and blinked. "I thought you loved P.E.," he said confused.

"I do. I was talking about trying to find out what happened. Krillin, I'm desperate. What is going on?" Goku pleaded.

The coach blew the whistle. "Go pick out your lockers and get dressed. Then report back out here pronto," he ordered and with another blow of the whistle the guys headed to the locker room. Goku picked out a locker near the entrance. He sighed. Today was not his day. He got his gym clothes on and dragged himself back into the gym.

"Five laps around the cones. Hurry it up!" the coach commanded.

Goku started a quick pace around the gym. He looked for Krillin frantically. Of course Krillin was stumbling behind. Poor guy and his short legs. Goku ran around the gym overlapping Krillin and ran beside him. "Krillin answer me this one question. Vegeta said that I might not want to know what's going on. What do you think?" he asked.

"I honestly think you deserve to know but hey what does Krillin's opinion matter," Krillin answered sighing. "I hate being short."

Goku grinned. "Thanks for being honest with me. Later," he said and then sped up zooming past Krillin.

_**Fourth hour (English)**_

'_Maybe Bulma will talk. She's always been the one to know everything,' _Goku pondered as he walked into his English room. He stalked over to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Hey girls," he greeted.

They looked at him.

"Um…hi Goku what's up?" Bulma asked.

"Ceiling. And you call yourself a genius. Nothing much actually. What's up with you gals? Anything different with you?" Goku questioned.

"Nope," Chi-Chi replied.

"Nothing that I can think of," Bulma said.

'_Still not talking. Damn, this is frustrating. Why don't they just come out and say it? They know they can trust me with whatever it is,'_ Goku thought.

"So, Goku, what was it like in New York?" Bulma asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh it was pretty lame since you guys weren't there. I don't know how I ever managed before I met you guys and it was just me and Vegeta," Goku stated honestly.

"Yeah. It was pretty glum without your positive attitude. All of us were about to go Vegeta if you know what I mean. I love the guy but he can be a grouch," Bulma stated.

Goku glanced at Chi-Chi and noticed her eyes were sagging. "Late night?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and let out a yawn.

"Work late?" he guessed.

Chi-Chi nodded again in response.

'_Aha. Now that doesn't make sense. Why would she work all day after school? And she doesn't even need to,' _Goku wondered. Then an idea came to Goku's head. He smirked and hit himself in the head. How could he not have thought of it before? He'd have his answers before tomorrow morning.

That's it for this time.

_Next time: We learn a huge secret. But whose is it? And the better question is what is it? Well I'll tell you something; it shocks Goku that's for sure. _

**Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Let Me Go.**

_goku fanatic1 _


End file.
